Danganronpa IF: The Death of Hope
by smx underground
Summary: Mukuro was pushed to the floor with one of her classmates crucified in front of her. The only classmate she actually cared about, Makoto Naegi, was dead.


Mukuro blanched at the sight in front of her. Everything just happened so quickly. One moment she was stepping on Monokuma's face as instructed. Then Monokuma says something about the 'Spears of Gungnir'. Now, she was pushed to the floor with one of her classmates crucified in front of her. The only classmate she actually cared about, Makoto Naegi, was dead.

"Well…" Monokuma started, " That was unexpected."

The rest of the class stood in awe of what happened. Some of the more compassionate ones were somewhat thankful that Sayaka didn't have to see it. Mukuro sat entranced at the sight in front of her. This wasn't the plan! None of this was the plan! There was supposed be a trap door. She was going to be the sixteenth student hidden somewhere in Hope's Peak Academy!

"Welp, let that be a lesson to you kids!" Monokuma chided jovially, "Don't mess with bears, especially if they have mythical spears on their side, and don't be a hero, the results are always messy!"

Mukuro couldn't take it anymore and ran out of the gym. Which the others would think was perfectly in character for Junko Enoshima anyway.

"Puhuhu~ Poor girl won't last too long, the way she acts! Anyway, happy investigating!"

* * *

After dry heaving into her toilet, Mukuro sat on her bed in a fetal position. This feeling was alien to her, and she didn't understand why she was feeling it now. She was the Ultimate Soldier, she had killed hundreds of people without a second thought, and that was before she had reunited with Junko. Then again, She never bothered to get to know anyone she was sent to kill. Makoto was didn't know it, but Mukuro sort of became a guardian angel to him, in between doing Junko's bidding.

Perhaps her… Fascination with Makoto was putting things into perspective for her. She started to flashback to everything she did at Hope's Peak (Which, to be honest was just the tip of the iceburg). She remembered her part in the first killing game, what happened to Chiaki Nanami, what ended up happening to the 77th Class and what she did personally to their teacher.

Mukuro chuckled darkly to herself. So this was despair? The way Junko talked she expected it to feel...grander, maybe? It certainly didn't feel as great as her Twin hyped it up to be.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. She really wasn't in the mood to answer, but the knocking continued on. Rolling her eyes, Mukuro made her way to the door, opening it to find Kyoko Kirigiri.

"What do you want?" She asked, It may be the tone Junko used, but her inflection was the furthest thing from her mind right now.

"I wanted to see if you were in a state to investigate the crime scene," Kyoko said plainly.

"Why would I want to?" Mukuro yelled while turning her back on the amnesiac girl, "You heard me in Gym, I-I don't even want to do this dumb Class Trial thing in the first place!"

The obvious hole in her logic was that nobody really wanted to do the Class Trial, but that didn't matter.

"I see…" Kyoko mused, "I wonder how Makoto would feel."

Dammit, Of course Kyoko would play that card. Mukuro just now realized how non-subtle she was.

"W-what do I care about how some dead loser feels?"Mukuro exclaimed.

"I suppose you have a point, forgive me for making a false assumption" Kyoko stated, "Although, I feel I should say that this particular case was very close to him, perhaps it was best that he didn't learn the truth."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. She had denied wanting to hear about the murder from her sister, so what more of Truth could Kyoko be referring to?

"It's not my place to be sentimental anyway, but Makoto died not knowing the truth behind his best friend's murder."

"Ugh. Fine, Fine. I'll go investigate, if only to make sure the loser won't haunt me or some shit."

Perhaps this should be the least she could do. Solving one murder won't make up for everything Mukuro has done, but maybe this will set her on the right path. No doubt Junko was going to make her life a living hell for doing this, but she was used to her twin attempting to kill her. Besides, Junko couldn't do much without blowing both of their covers.

Mukuro will solve this mystery, for Makoto.


End file.
